Satisfaction
"Satisfaction" is the eighth episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 34th of the overall series. It aired on September 29, 2012. Logline Roy Harper seeks vengeance against the man who ruined his life.Harvey, James (2012-09-20). Confirmed Logline For Upcoming New Episode Of "Young Justice: Invasion". World's Finest. Retrieved 2012-09-20. Synopsis Oliver Green and clone Roy Harper brought the convalescing Roy Harper up to speed with Roy's being replaced, the formation of the Team, and the alien invasion of Earth. Roy Harper demanded to know the details of what happened to him. All he could remember was his investigation of a Lexcorp shell company that was suspected of supplying weapons to North Rhelasia. He was captured by Lexcorp goons, and the last thing he remembered before waking up in Tibet was feeling embarassed at his epic fail, Both Arrows then explained that the abduction happened eight years ago, courtesy of Lex Luthor and The Light. They were also responsible for amputating his right arm, presumably to get sufficient DNA material to perfect their human cloning process. The culmination of the process was Red Arrow, who was force-grown to Roy's biological age, and fed with all his memories, skill, and more. Ollie then recounted how he found Red Arrow after three months of intense detective work, belatedly realizing that he had been spoon-fed by the Light into discovering the other Roy Harper. In his exultation, he didn't realize that the boy wasn't the original Roy Harper. The startled original then realized Red Arrow had been living his life for eight years, though Green Arrow reassured him that Red Arrow had spent five of those years searching tirelessly for the original. Roy Harper excused Red Arrow from any wrongdoing, but was Incensed at his mentor giving up on him. Calling Ollie useless, Roy ordered him out of the room. He then requested that Red Arrow leave as well, as he needed time to process this information. Both men left, leaving Roy alone. Red Arrow strode into the chapel, and found a despondent Green Arrow despairing in a pew. Green Arrow felt that being mentored by Green Arrow was a curse, judging by what happened to Speedy, Red Arrow, and Artemis. Red Arrow comforted his mentor, saying that wasn't true, and that the real Roy Harper needed him despite the hateful words he said. Oliver and Red Arrow walked back into Roy's room to apologize, but found an empty hospital bed with the window opened. Roy, still in his hospital gown, made his way to one of Green Arrow's equipment caches in Star City. The security system recognized him as Red Arrow, which made him comment wryly that the new Roy chose a very original name. The cache was bristling with weapons and ordnance of all kinds. Espying a spare Speedy costume, Roy began to change his clothes - with great difficulty. Ollie and Roy tracked Speedy to the location, with Green Arrrow reasoning that this was the only place he maintained since eight years ago. When Red Arrow's retina was scanned by the system however, it locked him about because he was already inside. Green Arrow overrode the lockout, only to find original Roy in a Speedy costuume about to use the zeta tube. Speedy apologized and teleported away, but left a grenade and his feather cap behind. After his departure, the grenade blew the zeta teleporter into smithereens, preventing the others from following. However, Red Arrow successfully traced where Speedy had gone to using an undamaged computer terminal. The sidekick had gone to Metropolis, and Green Arrow realized it was to take his vengeance on Lex Luthor. Wally West and Paula Crock visited Artemis' tombstone in Gotham Cemetery. The still-mourning Paula lamented that this was the hardest thing she ever faced, and would have died of grief if it weren't for Wally's presence. Wally could only guiltily look away. Unnoticed by the two, Jade Nguyen with Lian in tow, and Crusher Crock had come to pay their last respects. Although they had their differences, Jade genuinely loved Artemis and regretted not protecting her from their father. She vowed to take revenge on Aqualad. Crusher had come to an entirely different opinion - he felt slighted that the son of Black Manta killed the daughter of Sportsmaster without asking for permission first. He worried that Artemis' death would permanently tarnish his professional reputation, and vowed a reckoning with Black Manta, one of his employers. Title Cast and characters |- | Lacey Chabert | colspan="2"| Zatanna Zatara |- | Nick Chinlund | colspan="2"| Crusher Crock |- | rowspan="2"| Crispin Freeman | Speedy | |- | colspan="2"| Red Arrow |- | rowspan="2"| Kelly Hu | colspan="2"| Cheshire |- | colspan="2"| Paula Crock |- | Kittie | colspan="2"| Raquel Ervin |- | Eric Lopez | colspan="2"| Jaime Reyes |- | Jason Marsden | colspan="2"| Bart Allen |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Megan Morse |- | rowspan="2"| Masasa Moyo | colspan="2"| Karen Beecher |- | colspan="2"| Wendy Harris |- | Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Mal Duncan |- | Mark Rolston | colspan="2"| Lex Luthor |- | Alan Tudyk | colspan="2"| Green Arrow |- | Actor | colspan="1"| Mercy Graves | |- | Actor | colspan="1"| Otis | |- | Actor | colspan="1"| Captain Cold | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad(photo) |- | colspan="3" | Aquaman(photo) |- | colspan="3" | Artemis(hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Barbara Gordon |- | colspan="3" | Cassie Sandsmark |- | colspan="3" | Dinah Lance |- | colspan="3" | Garfield Logan |- | colspan="2" | Jason Todd(hologram) | |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy(photo) |- | colspan="3" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | colspan="3" | Nightwing |- | colspan="2" | Ted Kord(hologram) | |- | colspan="3" | Tim Drake |- | colspan="3" | Tula(hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Wally West |- Continuity Trivia Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions *When did Jason Todd join The Team, how and when did he die? *Who is Raquel going to marry? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Doug Murphy Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Season two episodes